hello_projectfandomcom_es-20200213-history
℃-ute
en una gráfica]]℃-ute es un grupo femenino japonés bajo Hello! Project. El caracter "℃" (grado Celsius) es sustituido por "C" con el propósito de expresar que ardor—el guión no tiene ningún significado en particular. La pronunciación correcta de este grupo en japonés es kyūto (キュート). Sus ventas de CDs y DVDs combinados superan el millón de copias vendidas en Japón. Su single más vendido fue Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ / Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! con 73,018 copias y su single menos vendido fue Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko con 19,830 copias. El 20 de agosto de 2016, se anunció que el grupo se disolvería en junio de 2017 tras un concierto final en el Saitama Super Arena. Miembros Artículo Principal: Miembros de ℃-ute Miembros Actuales *Yajima Maimi (矢島舞美) Líder (Rojo) *Nakajima Saki (中島早貴) (Azul) *Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛理) (Rosa) *Okai Chisato (岡井千聖) (Verde) *Hagiwara Mai (萩原舞) (Amarillo) Ex Miembros *Murakami Megumi (村上愛; Gris) (dejó el grupo el 31 de octubre de 2006) *Arihara Kanna (有原栞菜; Rojo) (dejó el grupo el 9 de julio de 2009) *Umeda Erika (梅田えりか; Amarillo) (graduada el 25 de octubre de 2009) Historia ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2002–2004: Hello! Project Kids El 30 de junio de 2002, todos los miembros de ℃-ute fueron escogidos inicialmente para formar parte de Hello! Project Kids. Más tarde en ese año, Suzuki Airi y Hagiwara Mai se volvieron miembros de 4KIDS y aparecieron en la película Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken!. Un año después, algunos miembros fueron escogidos para formar parte de bandas lideradas por miembros de Morning Musume: Suzuki fue seleccionada para estar en Aa!, mientras que Umeda Erika, Yajima Maimi y Murakami Megumi estuvieron en ZYX. Ambas units duraron poco, y su actividad paró cuando mitad de los miembros de Hello! Project Kids fueron escogidas para formar Berryz Koubou en enero de 2004. Las demás niñas luego formarían ℃-ute. 2005 En 2005, las chicas que no fueron escogidas para formar Berryz Koubou formaron ℃-ute. El grupo fue oficialmente anunciado el 11 de junio de 2005 aunque ya había rumores de su formación meses antes del anuncio. 2006 En enero, Arihara Kanna, un miembro de Hello Pro Egg, fue añadida en el comienzo del Hello! Project Winter 2006 tour, como parte del equipo Wonderful Hearts. El 31 de octubre, Murakami Megumi dejó el grupo de repente sin ceremonia de graduación. En su concierto debut, a cada miembro se le dio un color usado para la merchandise, trajes... Los colores eran: Umeda Erika - amarillo; Yajima Maimi - rosa; Nakajima Saki - naranja; Suzuki Airi - verde; Okai Chisato - azul; Hagiwara Mai - morado; y Arihara Kanna - rojo. 2007 El 21 de febrero, ℃-ute lanzó su single debut Sakura Chirari. En su primera semana obtuvo el quinto puesto en las listas del Oricon, un puesto ni siquiera conseguido por Morning Musume (alcanzaron el 6º puesto). Con su single debut, se convirtieron en el grupo más joven (con una edad media de 13) en llegar al top 10. El 30 de diciembre, ℃-ute fue escogido como "Mejor Nuevo Artista" por los Japan Record Awards. 14 de los 21 jueces votaron por ellas. El productor Tsunku recibió el premio mientras la pantalla mostraba a las chicas llorando en el vestuario después de su actuación. El 31 de diciembre, ℃-ute cantó en la 58 edición del NHK Kouhaku Uta Gassen como parte del grupo especial junto a Morning Musume y Berryz Koubou. Hagiwara Mai se convirtió en la persona más joven en participar en un Kouhaku Uta Gassen, rompiendo el récord de Kago Ai. (El récord de Hagiwara fue roto al año siguiente.) 2008 A finales de año, ℃-ute fue nominado al principal premio de los Japan Record Awards, el Grand Prix, con la canción "Edo no Temari Uta II", que fue escogida como uno de los mejores trabajos del año, pero perdió contra EXILE y tuvieron que conformarse con el Gold Award. 2009 El 29 de junio, ℃-ute anunció su 10º single. Luego anunciaron que se titularía "EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!!" el 9 de julio. El 10 de julio, Arihara Kanna dejó ℃-ute y Hello! Project. Umeda Erika se graduó el 25 de octubre para ser modelo. Este fue el ter,cer miembro en dejar el grupo, pero el primero en tener concierto de graduación. EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!!, lanzado en septiembre, fue el último single de Umeda con el grupo. El single obtuvo el 2º puesto en las listas semanales del Oricon y el 1er puesto en el diario. En su primer evento como grupo de 5 miembros, se anunció que los miembros tendrían nuevos colores. Los colores son ahora: Yajima Maimi - rojo; Nakajima Saki - azul; Suzuki Airi - rosa; Okai Chisato - verde; Hagiwara Mai - amarillo. El 2 de noviembre, ℃-ute anunció su 11º single titulado SHOCK!, que salió el 6 de enero de 2010. 2010 El 8 de enero, ℃-ute anunció su 5º álbum, Shocking 5, el cual salió el 24 de febrero. ℃-ute anunció en un programa de radio que abrirían un blog. SHOCK!, su 11º single, que salió el 6 de enero, alcanzó el 1er puesto en el Oricon Daily y el 5º puesto en el Oricon Weekly, vendiendo un total de 18,665 copias. Todos los solos de la canción fueron dados a Airi y los demás miembros cantaron solo en el estribillo. El 23 de febrero de 2010, se anunció que Nakajima Saki participaría en la obra de teatro de Morning Musume, FASHIONABLE. El 16 de abril, ℃-ute abrió su propio blog en Gree. El 28 de abril, el 12º single del grupo, Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~, fue lanzado. El 25 de agosto, lanzaron su 12º single Dance de Bakoon!. Del 13 al 22 de octubre, ℃-ute protagonizó el musical Akuma no Tsubuyaki. En el día de la inauguración, lanzaron su 6º single indie Akuma de Cute na Seishun Graffiti, solo vendido en la venue del musical. El 15 de octubre, ℃-ute abrió su propio canal de YouTube. El 1 de diciembre, lanzaron su 14º single Aitai Lonely Christmas. El 24 de diciembre, se anunció que ℃-ute y S/mileage tendrían un concierto juntas. 2011 El 1 de febrero, se anunció que ℃-ute lanzaría su sexto álbum titulado Chou! WONDERFUL 6. El 23 de febrero, ℃-ute lanzó su 15º single Kiss me Aishiteru. El 6 de marzo, ℃-ute abrió una página de Facebook oficial. El 12 de marzo, se anunció que ℃-ute cancelaría sus eventos debido al terremoto y tsunami. Berryz Koubou y ℃-ute protagonizaron una obra titulada Jikuu no Tobira (Puerta del Tiempo). El 25 de mayo, lanzaron su 16º single Momoiro Sparkling. El 17 de junio, se anunció que ℃-ute y Berryz Koubou tendrían un tour en otoño. El 18 de junio, ℃-ute emitió su concierto del ℃-ute Concert Tour 2011 Spring ~Chou! Chou WONDERFUL Tour~ a través de su canal oficial de YouTube. Suzuki comentó que este sería el primer concierto en Japón en ser transmitido por YouTube, y que ojalá así más gente las conozca. El stream fue un éxito. Después fue confirmado que 93,144 personas vieron el concierto por YouTube. Se anunció que ℃-ute, junto a S/mileage, actuarían en el 24H TV Marathon de ese año. El 7 de septiembre, ℃-ute lanzó su 17º single titulado Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no Ko. El 27 de septiembre, el programa de radio de ℃-ute llegó a su fin. El 9 de noviembre, lanzaron junto a Berryz Koubou el single "Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku". Este fue usado como ending de la película Ousama Game, protagonizada por Kumai Yurina de Berryz Koubou y Suzuki Airi de ℃-ute. 2012 El 8 de febrero, el 7º álbum del grupo, Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne", fue lanzado. El 8 de abril, ℃-ute cantó en el festival de idols Idol Yokochō Matsuri, siendo su primer no-concierto de Hello! Project en toda su carrera. El proveedor BARKS halagó su "poderosa actuación" que fue "abrumadora desde el principio hasta el final" y que demostraron que eran la banda "número uno" de Hello! Project. El 18 de abril, lanzaron su 18º single titulado "Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku", convirtiéndose en su single más vendido en esos momentos. El 20 de junio, ℃-ute lanzó su segundo single colaboración junto a Berryz Koubou titulado "Chou HAPPY SONG". La canción es un remix de "Because happiness" de Berryz Koubou y "Shiawase no Tochuu" de ℃-ute. También en junio, se anunció que el concierto de ℃-ute en el Yokosuka Arts Theater del 30 de junio se transmitiría por YouTube. El 5 de septiembre, lanzaron su 19º single "Aitai Aitai Aitai na". El 21 de noviembre, lanzaron su segundo best album ② ℃-ute Shinsei Naru Best Album. 2013 El 6 de febrero, lanzaron su 20º single Kono Machi, una cover de la canción de Moritaka Chisato. ℃-ute protagonizó la obra de teatro Sakura no Hanataba. Duró del 14 al 24 de marzo. En el evento de lanzamiento de Crazy Kanzen na Otona, se anunció que el 5 de julio, ℃-ute tendría un concierto en París, Francia por primera vez. También el 10 de septiembre, ℃-ute tendría su anual ℃-ute no Hi Concert en el Nippon Budokan. El 29 de junio, el grupo recibió una certificación del Consejo de Aniversarios de Japón para hacer el "℃-ute no Hi" (Día de ℃-ute) un día nacional. El 10 de julio, lanzaron su 22º single Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma. Se convirtió en su single más vendido hasta el siguiente single. El 16 de agosto, se anunció que ℃-ute y S/mileage tendrían juntas un live house fan club tour titulado “Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage” del 5 de octubre al 8 de diciembre. El 6 de noviembre, lanzaron su 23º single "Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin". Este se convirtió en su single más vendido hasta el 2015. 2014 El 26 de enero, en un evento de lanzamiento, se anunció el 24º single de ℃-ute titulado "Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all". Fue lanzado el 3 de marzo. El 24 de febrero, se anunció que ℃-ute colaboraría con Reebok para promocionar su producto Your Reebok. Ambas canciones del single Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all se usaron para la colaboración "Your Reebok x ℃-ute". El 5 de marzo, se anunció que Love take it all de ℃-ute sería la canción de inauguración de la Campaña Idol de BS-TBS. También tuvieron un programa de TV de 6 episodios titulado ℃-ute no Challenge TV todos los últimos jueves de cada mes en BS-TBS. El 15 de abril, se anunció que Berryz Koubou y ℃-ute habían sido invitadas a la 15th Japan Expo de París como invitadas especiales. El 3 de mayo, Yajima Maimi anunció durante el último MC del ℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~C-ute no Honne~, que ℃-ute tendría un concierto en el Budokan el 10 de septiembre, "℃-ute no Hi". El 16 de julio, lanzaron su 25º single The Power / Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version). El 23 de agosto, se anunció que ℃-ute había conseguido dos récords mundiales, uno el de pasar un huevo en fila durante una hora y 30 minutos y otro el de mayor número de aperitivos comidos en una hora. El 27 de septiembre, ℃-ute cantó en el 2014 Aomori SHOCK ON open-air music festival junto a Berryz Koubou y otros artistas. El 19 de noviembre, lanzaron su 26º single I miss you / THE FUTURE. El 20 de noviembre, ℃-ute cantó junto a otros artistas en el evento del 35 aniversario de Tower Records. 2015 El 1 de abril, lanzaron su 27º single The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ / Gamusha LIFE / Tsugi no Kado wo Magare. Este single conmemora el décimo aniversario del grupo. El 2 de abril, ℃-ute y Country Girls cantaron en el forTUNE fes vol.0 junto a otros artistas. El 26 de abril, ℃-ute anunció durante su concierto en Shibuya Kokaido que darían un concierto en México el 19 de septiembre titulado ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡Vamos a México!~. El 28 de octubre, lanzaron su 28º single Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ / Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight!. Este se convirtió en su single más vendido. También se utilizó como himno de la Federación de Lucha de Japón. El 16 de diciembre, ℃-ute cantó en el 2015 FNS Kayousai THE LIVE'' de Fuji TV junto a Morning Musume '15 y ANGERME. El 23 de diciembre, lanzaron su noveno álbum de estudio, ℃maj9. 2016 El 20 de abril, lanzaron su 29º single Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? / Summer Wind / Jinsei wa STEP!. El 18 de julio, ℃-ute cantó en el 2016 FNS Uta no Natsu Matsuri junto a Morning Musume '16 y ANGERME. El 20 de agosto, se anunció que ℃-ute se disolverá en junio de 2017 en un último concierto en el Saitama Super Arena."℃-uteに関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-20."Announcement concerning ℃-ute." UP-FRONT LINK. 2016-08-20. Desde febrero, cuando todas las cinco miembros ya tenían al menos 20 años, empezaron a pensar sobre el futuro del grupo. Cuando se les dijo que tendrían un concierto en el Saitama Super Arena, discutieron tres opciones: seguir con el grupo, pero graduarse de Hello! Project; empezar un hiatus; o separarse, la cual eligieron. Como ℃-ute comenzó y creció como parte de Hello! Project, las miembros quieren que el grupo terminé como el "℃-ute de Hello! Project" tras 12 años. Cuando el concierto en el Saitama Super Arena concluya, las miembros comenzarán a perseguir sus metas individuales. El 2 de noviembre, lanzaron su 30º single "Mugen Climax / Ai wa Maru de Seidenki / Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~." Actividades fuera de Japón El 19 de septiembre de 2015, ℃-ute dio un concierto en México en una venue de 1,300 fans (todas las entradas fueron vendidas). Origen del Nombre del Grupo ℃-ute fue nombrado por Tsunku. Según él, y el sitio web oficial de Hello! Project, viene de la palabra inglesa cute, que significa "(pequeño y) encantador, guapo" ((小さくて) かわいらしい，可憐な). Queriendo expresar el desbordante fervor (entusiasmo) de las chicas, sustituyó "℃" por "C". Formación de Miembros *Formación de 7 miembros (Junio 2005 - Enero 2006) *Formación de 8 miembros (Enero 2006 - Octubre 2006) tras añadir a Arihara Kanna *Formación de 7 miembros (Noviembre 2006 - Abril 2009) sin Murakami Megumi *Formación de 6 miembros (Abril 2009 - Octubre 2009) sin Arihara Kanna *Formación de 7 miembros (Octubre 2009 - actualidad) sin Umeda Erika Discografía Para más singles y álbumes, visita Discografía de ℃-ute Álbumes= #2006.10.25 Cutie Queen Vol.1(キューティークイーン VOL.1) #2007.04.17 ② mini ~Ikiru to Iu Chikara~ (②mini～生きるという力～) #2008.03.12 3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~ (3rd～LOVEエスカレーション～) #2009.01.28 ④ Akogare My STAR (④ 憧れ My STAR) #2010.02.24 Shocking 5 (ショッキング5) #2011.04.06 Chou WONDERFUL! ⑥ (超WONDERFUL!⑥) #2012.02.08 Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne" (第七章「美しくってごめんね」) #2013.09.04 ⑧ Queen of J-POP #2015.12.23 ℃maj9 ;Best Albums #2009.11.18 ℃-ute Nandesu! Zen Single Atsumechaimashita! ① (℃-uteなんです!全シングル集めちゃいましたっ!①) #2012.11.21 ② ℃-ute Shinsei Naru Best Album (②神聖なるベストアルバム) #2013.07.06 ℃-ute Cutie Sélection ~A nos Amis de France !~ (Limitado) #2013.12.30 "COUNTDOWN JAPAN 13/14" Shutsuen Kinen! ℃-ute 12/30 Setlist Album (Limitado) |-|Singles= ;Singles #2007.02.21 Sakura Chirari #2007.07.11 Meguru Koi no Kisetsu #2007.10.17 Tokaikko Junjou #2008.02.27 LALALA Shiawase no Uta #2008.04.23 Namida no Iro #2008.07.30 Edo no Temari Uta II #2008.11.26 FOREVER LOVE #2009.04.15 Bye Bye Bye! #2009.07.01 Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu #2009.09.16 EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! #2010.01.06 SHOCK! #2010.04.28 Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ #2010.08.25 Dance de Bakoon! #2010.12.01 Aitai Lonely Christmas #2011.02.23 Kiss me Aishiteru #2011.05.25 Momoiro Sparkling #2011.09.07 Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko #2012.04.18 Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #2012.09.05 Aitai Aitai Aitai na #2013.02.06 Kono Machi #2013.04.03 Crazy Kanzen na Otona #2013.07.10 Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma #2013.11.06 Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin #2014.03.05 Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all #2014.07.16 The Power / Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) #2014.11.19 I miss you / THE FUTURE #2015.04.01 The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ / Gamusha LIFE / Tsugi no Kado wo Magare #2015.10.28 Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ / Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! #2016.04.20 Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? / Summer Wind / Jinsei wa STEP! #2016.11.02 Mugen Climax / Ai wa Maru de Seidenki / Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ ;Singles Indie #2006.05.06 Massara Blue Jeans #2006.06.03 Soku Dakishimete #2006.07.09 Ooki na Ai de Motenashite #2006.07.29 Wakkyanai (Z) #2008.03.20 Koero! Rakuten Eagles #2010.10.13 Akuma de Cute na Seishun Graffiti ;Singles Colaboración #2011.06.22 Ai wa Katsu (愛は勝つ) (Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers) #2011.08.06 Makeruna Wasshoi! (負けるな わっしょい!) (Bekimasu) #2011.11.09 Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (甘酸っぱい春にサクラサク) (Berryz Koubou×℃-ute) #2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学) (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) #2012.04.28 Chou HAPPY SONG (超HAPPY SONG) (Berryz Koubou×℃-ute) |-|Canciones Originales= *2012 Juliet Juliet (ジュリエット ジュリエット) |-|DVDs= #2006.09.06 Music V Tokushuu ① ~Cutie Visual~ #2006.12.06 Cutie Circuit 2006 Final in YOMIURI LAND EAST LIVE ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #2007.04.18 ℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ #2007.07.18 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ #2007.09.05 Gekipro Gekiharo Dai 2kai Kouen "Neruko wa ℃-ute" (劇団ゲキハロ第2回公演 寝る子は℃-ute) #2007.11.21 Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & September 10 is ℃-ute's Day~ #2007.12.19 ℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ #2008.07.02 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ #2008.07.09 Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with ℃-ute tracks #2008.11.12 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ #2008.12.17 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #2009.01.21 Gekipro Gekiharo Dai 4kai Kouen "Keitai Shosetsuka" (劇団ゲキハロ第4回公演『携帯小説家』) #2009.06.24 Music V Tokushuu ② ~Cutie Visual~ #2009.07.22 °C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~A B °C~ #2009.09.23 Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 6kai Kouen "Atarumo Hakke!?" (℃-ute「劇団ゲキハロ第6回公演「あたるも八卦！？」」) #2009.10.28 Alo Hello! ℃-ute DVD #2009.11.25 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #2010.01.27 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ #2010.02.17 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~FIVE~ #2010.07.07 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~ #2010.11.24 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2010 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #2010.12.08 Music V Tokushuu ③ ~Cutie Visual~ #2010.12.22 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Natsu Aki ~Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!"~ #2011.01.09 Cutie Musical "Akuma no Tsubuyaki" ~Akuma de Cute na Seishun Graffiti~ (キューティー・ミュージカル「悪魔のつぶやき」〜アクマでキュートな青春グラフィティ〜) #2011.07.13 ℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ (con S/mileage) #2011.09.28 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2011 Spring ~Chou! Chou WONDERFUL Tour~ #2011.11.24 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2011 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #2011.11.30 Gekipro Gekiharo Dai 11kai Kouen "Sengoku Jieitai" ~Josei Jieikan Shishu Seyo~ (劇団ゲキハロ第11回公演 戦国自衛隊〜女性自衛官死守セヨ〜) (con Berryz Koubou) #2011.11.30 Gekipro Gekiharo Dai 11kai Kouen "Sengoku Jieitai" ~Josei Jieikan Kikan Seyo~ (劇団ゲキハロ第11回公演 戦国自衛隊〜女性自衛官帰還セヨ〜) (con Berryz Koubou) #2011.12.21 ℃-ute Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 #2012.02.29 Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ (con Berryz Koubou) #2012.07.11 Alo-Hello! 2 ℃-ute DVD #2012.08.15 ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru Natsu 2012 ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ #2012.09.10 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2012 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #2013.03.06 Music V Tokushuu ④ ~Cutie Visual~ #2013.05.15 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ #2013.08.28 Sakura no Hanataba #2013.09.25 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ #2013.12.18 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage à Paris~ #2013.12.18 ℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" #2014.03.12 Alo-Hello! 3 ℃-ute DVD #2014.04.23 Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage #2014.09.10 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~First Trip to Taipei~ #2014.10.08 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ #2014.12.17 ℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan #2015.01.07 Japan Expo 15th Anniversary: Berryz Kobo×℃-ute in Hello!Project Festival #2015.03.04 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ #2015.06.10 Music V Tokushuu ⑤ ~Cutie Visual~ Trabajos Programas de TV *2014.04.24-2014.09.28 °C-ute no Challenge TV (℃-uteのチャレンジTV) Photobooks :Mira También: Publicaciones de ℃-ute *2007.02.21 So ℃-ute! *2009.10.28 Alo! Hello ℃-ute Photobook (アロハロ！℃-ute写真集) *2010.09.10 ℃-ute photo comic "°Compact °Cream" (℃-ute photo comic 『 ℃ompact ℃ream ( コンパクト ドリーム ) 』) *2011.12.07 Cutest *2012.07.24 Alo-Hello! ℃-ute 2012 (アロハロ！℃-ute 2012) *2013.09.10 °C-ute 1st Official Book "9gatsu 10ka wa °C-ute no Hi" (℃-ute 1st オフィシャルブック 『9月10日は℃-uteの日』) *2014.01.25 Alo! Hello ℃-ute 2014 (アロハロ! ℃-ute 2014) *2015.06.11 ℃-ute 10th Aniversary Book Teatro *2007 Neruko wa ℃-ute *2008 Keitai Shosetsuka *2009 Atarumo Hakke!? *2010 Akuma no Tsubuyaki *2011 Sengoku Jieitai (Obra de Teatro) *2014 Sakura no Hanataba Trivia *El 10 de septiembre es el oficial ℃-ute no Hi (℃-uteの日; Día de ℃-ute). *Hagiwara Mai tuvo el récord de ser la participante más joven en la historia en la 58 edición del Kōhaku Uta Gassen (紅白歌合戦) el 31 de diciembre de 2007, teniendo solo 11 años. El récord fue roto en 2011. *Aunque Suzuki Airi sea la cantante principal, Yajima Maimi y la antigua miembro Murakami Megumi recibieron una gran cantidad de líneas y solos en las canciones. Más recientemente, Okai Chisato también está recibiendo una gran cantidad de líneas y solos. *Fueron el primer grupo de Hello! Project en tener página de Facebook. *Fueron el primer grupo en Japón que transmitir un concierto en directo en YouTube. *Todos sus singles han debutado en el top 10 de las listas del Oricon. *℃-ute es el único grupo en el que todos los miembros aparecieron en el drama Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen. *Ningún miembro del grupo nació en otoño. *Usaron su propio logo en cada single hasta en "Kono Machi", donde empezaron a utilizar diferentes fuentes para escribir el nombre del grupo. *℃-ute es conocido por hacer muchos retos durante conciertos. *Han capturado más atención últimamente, sobre todo en el público femenino. *Todos los miembros actuales del grupo tienen un perro. Premios & Reconocimientos *Grupo más joven (con edad media de 13) en debutar en el top 10. *49th Japan Record Award: Mejor Nuevo Artista del 2007. *Cable Music Award: 2007. *Grupo más joven en conseguir el premio al Mejor Nuevo Artista. *50th Japan Record Award: Mejores Trabajos del año 2008. *Nominado al "Premio de la Excelencia" en el 50th Japan Record Awards (perdió contra EXILE). *10 de septiembre, "℃-ute no Hi" (℃-uteの日; Día de ℃-ute) reconocido oficialmente como día nacional. *Mayor número de personas en pasar un huevo (Guinness World Records). *Mayor número de aperitivos comidos en una hora (Guinness World Records). Total de Ventas Mira También *Miembros de ℃-ute *Discografía de ℃-ute *Publicaciones de ℃-ute *Conciertos & Eventos de ℃-ute *Galería:℃-ute *Galería:Vídeos Musicales de ℃-ute Referencias Enlaces Externos *Página Oficial de Hello! Project *Discografía: **Hello! Project **UP-FRONT WORKS (archivado) *Página Oficial de Google+ *Página de Facebook Oficial *Canal de Youtube Oficial *Gree Blog Oficial *Ameba Blog Oficial *Twitter del Staff de ℃-ute Category:℃-ute Categoría:Hello! Project Kids Categoría:Hello! Project Categoría:Wonderful Hearts Categoría:Units del 2005 Categoría:Kirarin Revolution Categoría:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Categoría:Grupos Categoría:Hello! Project Akagumi Categoría:Up-Front Agency cs:℃-ute de:℃-ute en:℃-ute fr:℃-ute it:℃-ute ja:℃-ute